It is often difficult to keep track of critical, personal records whether they be in digital format or on paper. Safety deposit boxes, file cabinets, shoe boxes in the closet, and so forth have been used to meet this need in the past (albeit inadequately). Furthermore, messages (indirect communications) received through several different media (e.g., phone, fax, email, mail, etc.) are difficult to manage and are typically processed separately. There is a need for a centralized, personal, secure document storage facility, preferably electronic-based (not paper-based) that provides something more than simple share-drive space from a commercial service and can treats all indirect communications as a single category that can be processed in the facility.
Also, there is difficulty in recording and storing an on-phone conversation for purposes of creating a true “record” of that conversation for later use. This applies to both recording conversations between a customer and their financial services provider as well as between the customer and a third party. With regard to the former, a recording would empower the member with an ability to hold their financial services provider accountable for information they provide and services they render. With regard to the latter, a member might like their financial services provider (as an objective third party) to record a conversation with a third party that is of a confrontational nature.
Thus, needed are processes and a system that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.